The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical connectors and specifically to an electrical connector element for connecting frames or casings of electrical apparatuses such as computers or the like to other electrical conductors, electrical leads or wires, in particular ground leads. Moreover, the invention relates to an electrical connector assembly comprising the inventive connector element and a method for providing an electrical contact surface.
Electrical apparatuses, e.g. computers or the like, are very often used in military, civil or industrial environments in stationary applications, on board of vessels, ships, aircrafts or the like. The electrical equipment may be used in unfriendly or even corrosion environment by being exposed to salt, water, humid atmosphere, sea water spray, acids and the like. Nonetheless, electrical connections, in particular ground connections of housings, frames or the like which are prone to corrosion attacks, have to be reliable on the long run. Any increase of the electrical contact resistance of the ground connection may cause personal hazards for operators and personnel and jam operation of the unit in question and of other devices of the equipment.
It is an object of the invention to provide an electrical connector element in particular for making frame connections on frames or casings of electrical apparatuses which connector element will provide an electrical contact surface for making long-term reliable electrical connections.
Moreover it is an object of the invention to provide a contact assembly for electrically connecting a lead to a frame or casing of an electrical apparatus which assembly will provide long-term reliable electrical connection.
Moreover it is an object of the invention to provide a method for providing an electrical corrosion resistant contact surface on a frame or casing of an electrical apparatus.